Life is a Ripple Effect
by brokenvoice
Summary: When you throw a pebble across the pond, the surface ripples from the effect. Life is never about one person, it's a chain connecting multiple people together through a series of events. One person can cause a tidal wave to wash over others without even realizing it. Life is a ripple effect; Elsa and Anna are going to find out just what that means.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is going to be pretty AU. Kristoff is Elsa's brother, Elsa will still have her ice powers, but her and Anna don't know each other. I will update regularly, as long as I'm happy with the chapters I'm putting out. I hope everyone enjoys my story and I'd love to hear from readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or any of these characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Winter Is Here

The cold never left their bones, no matter how long one stayed by the fire. Arendelle was possibly the coldest town in all the lands, for an eternal winter covered the residents like a blanket. No one knew how it began, but everyone remembers when. It was a sad day, a memory that still brings tears to most eyes, the day the King and Queen died.

Three years ago, the town of Arendelle was vibrant and full of life. The King and Queen took excellent care of their citizens; they were well respected and well

liked. Blessed with two beautiful children, Elsa and Kristoff, they seemed like the perfect royal family. Kristoff was a remarkable lad, with his caring smile and joyous laugh. He could make anyone in the town smile and everyone loved him because of it. Elsa, however, was quiet, shy, stayed close to herself and not converse with anyone. She only talked to Kristoff and that's if she even talked at all.

Still, she was a beautiful young woman and the people of Arendelle were happy to call her princess. Seeing the children were a rare site for the commoners of Arendelle, because the King and Queen liked to keep them in the castle. In fact the castle doors were usually locked and only the King and Queen left.

Until one day, when the doors opened, and out walked the King, the Queen, and Princess Elsa. Kristoff was sick and the King and Queen decided to keep him at the castle to get better. They were getting ready to head to the Southern Isles, for the grand wedding of one of the kings sons. It was a proper diplomatic decision to further strengthen the bond between the two countries.

Unfortunately the royal family never made it. The bodies of the King, the Queen, and the three royal guards assigned as protection were found dead and Princess Elsa was missing.

It was assumed the killer took her. Arendelle cried for the loss of their beloved royal family and young Kristoff was left to control the kingdom.

The cold came one week later. It was light at first, and then gradually over time the snow kept pounding the ground, covered the houses, killed the crops, and effectively shut the people of Arendelle from the outside. This wasn't your average winter, no; this cold froze even the warmest heart and created the deepest feeling of despair. The citizens of Arendelle were worried and the only person they could turn too was only sixteen years old.

Kristoff sat in his chambers, starting out the window, a lost look upon his face.

"Prince Kristoff, are you alright?" Kai asked with concern, a servant to the royal family for many years he has come to see the children as his own.

Kristoff shook his head and turned away from the window. He had dark circles under his eyes, red stained cheeks, and a depth of sadness in his brown eyes.

"I do not know what to do Kai," Kristoff said in a shaky voice, " I do not know how to run a kingdom, let alone when….when..," He broke off, covering his face with his hands and started to weep. Kai looked heartbroken as he walked towards the Prince and wrapped him in his arms.

They sat together in silence before Kai spoke, "No one expects you to do anything young Prince; they understand you are still grieving."

Kristoff stands up out of Kia's arms, shakes his head, wipes his face with his sleeve and says, "I'm the only person that has the power to keep this town alive. My people need me and f-f-father would want me to move on." He straightens his shoulders and puffs his chest and in that moment Kai saw the entire King in Kirstoff than ever before. He smiles and stands before bowing quickly.

"How may I be of service your grace?"

Kristoff walks over to the window and stared, "We do not know why winter is here yet, in spring, and at the moment we do not have time to figure it out. We must first make sure the people of Arendelle are warm and have food."

"I will gather the guard and have them go around town helping all who are in need." Kai bowed once more and proceeded to leave the room.

Kristoff suddenly turned and called his name witched caused him to stop. He turned around and looked at Kristoff with confusion. The young prince blinked rapidly to rid the tears that were wanting to fall and took a deep breath.

"Do-do you think Elsa is alive?" He asked in a voice so low, so hesitant, it was like he was afraid of the answer.

Kai gave a deep heavy sigh and look at Kristoff with so much sadness and sympathy, "I can only hope," he said.

Kristoff closed his eyes quickly and spun on his heels once again facing the window. He waved Kai goodbye as tears poured down his face. Yes, he can only hope as well.

* * *

The moon was the brightest light in the sky, while all the stars seemed dull and empty. Snow covered the ground feet thick and with how rapid it was falling out of the sky seemed never-ending. It was cold, possibly below freezing.

A figure there sat a figure hunched on the snow, leaning against a tree. They weren't shaking, so one could assume they were dead, which would be an accurate assumption considering the amount, or lack thereof, clothing the tiny being had. Yet the figure moved into the moon light and one could clearly see the face of a beautiful, haunted, young woman. She looked around sixteen or seventeen; it was hard to judge age so close.

Beautiful blond hair that cascaded around her shoulders and eyes that spoke words she didn't need to. A level of sadness and pain so impossible high took home in those eyes. The tears that fell freely from them could make any cruel person cry alongside her.

She stood up, her back still against the tree, shook her head vigorously as one would trying to get rid of bad thoughts. When that didn't work she clenched her fist and bashed them on the tree; over and over again. Still the tears fell and the snow grew heavier. The young woman stood straight, turned from the tree, opened her fists and screamed as ice shot from her hands.

Again and again ice flew, like magic, from this broken young woman's hands. The snow was falling faster now and the air was growing colder. Still, it seemed the woman was unaffected by it as she wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed ever so gently into the snow.

As the snow and the winter grew in size the light of the moon started to fade, one could catch a glimpse of the single crest on the woman's shirt. The crest was of Arendelle royalty.

Princess Elsa was alive.

* * *

Sometimes life threw you in the gutters, spit in your face, and kicked you in the ribs. For Anna it seemed much worse than that.

Growing up in Arendelle was easy; her childhood was the best part of her life. She had a loving mother and a caring father, both who loved her very much. Everything was perfect, up until it wasn't. Her dad left when she was nine and her mom was pregnant with her baby sister. She was given no reason for his departure, only the broken remains of what he left. It broke her mother, but she didn't show it.

Jezebelle was the cutest baby in the world. Red hair just like Anna's and a killer smile. Anna vowed to take care of her sister no matter the cost. She didn't expect to take care of her mother too.

When Anna was thirteen her mother fell ill. She needed medicine to live so Anna took it upon herself to pay for it. She used all their money on the medicine so any hope of food was gathered or hunted. Luckily her father taught her how to hunt before he left and while she wasn't the best, it put food on the table. Times were hard, sure, but as long as her mother and Jez were alive she would deal with whatever life threw at her.

Boy did it throw something big at her.

It was the coldest Anna has ever been, even during that time when she fell into the lake some winters ago with her father. It rocked her teeth together and shook her bones. She couldn't afford to keep all the fur she gathered through hunting; most of it went to the market and the rest was to keep her mother and Jez warm. Being one of the poorest families in Arendelle didn't help the matters.

Prince Kristoff was a good prince, but he was young and could only do so much. With the winter blazing down on them, only so much food could be passed around. Plenty of the townsfolk traded on a daily basis just to survive. Anna was well-known around the market place, for her fur was the finest in town.

Hunting in the winter, however, was a different story. The cold, harsh winds scared most of the small catches off and that meant the big ones didn't come around often either. Most of the time Anna came back with so little she could barely afford to pay for the medicine for her mother, let alone feed all three of them.

Still, every day she would gather her supplies and suit up for her hunt. It was a tough life, one that Anna would never wish upon anyone. Most days she could barely feel her feet, she was lucky her hands could shoot. Anna didn't know how long this winter was going to last, but she knew that with every fiber of her being she'd keep her family alive.

No matter the cost.

* * *

The cold sank into their bones, no matter how much the fire burned. Arendelle was the coldest town in all the lands, for an eternal winter devoured the heat like a predator. No one knew how it began, but everyone remembers when. The day the King and Queen died. The day Princess Elsa went missing. Three years ago today was the day Arendelle became surrounded by white.

Three years ago today a young prince lost his family.

Three year ago today a young princess lost herself.

It's been three years today and a young woman has run out of time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Took me forever to post this, but finally here it is. I'm very happy with this chapter and I just want to thank everyone who has read it so far. Next update will be faster.

Disclamier: It is known I do not own Frozen and it makes me cry every time I'm reminded.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Harsh Discovery

The early morning was the best time of day in Arendelle because the sun still peaked over the clouds and cast its meager warmth. This was probably the only time of day when people were able to go outside and breathe fresh air without their teeth chattering.

For Anna, it was the best time for hunting. The animals, too, enjoyed the glow of the sun and the forests seemed to come alive in the morning. She gathered her sack, her bow and arrows, and made ready to set off into the bright morning. She planned to hunt for as long as the sun let her, or until she made a big enough kill, whichever happened first. With the weather being as cold as it was fur was a huge commodity down in the market place. King Kristoff, though he tried, couldn't afford to keep everyone in Arendelle supplied for the sudden winter, so Anna had to do what she could for her family.

As she was getting ready to leave, Anna heard the unmistakable sound of feet padding along the floor. Hoisting her sack over her shoulder she turned to see her sister, Jezebelle, coming into the room.

Jez was only eight years old, but she was tall for her age. She had long red hair that cascaded along her shoulders and unlike Anna, who preferred her pigtails, Jez loved keeping her hair down. Beautiful green eyes and cute freckles along her cheeks, anyone could easily come to the conclusion these two were sisters. She squinted as the sun chose that particular moment to shine brightly through the window, hitting her eyes as she made her way to her sister.

"Are you leaving already?" Jez asked, coming to a stop in front of Anna.

Anna smiled and knelt down to Jez's height, "You know the best time for me to hunt is when the sun is awake, Jez."

"I know," Jez stated in a low voice, "I just miss you when you're gone." Jez shuffled her feet and turned her head to the side, avoiding Anna's gaze. Anna sighed and a sad smile stretched across her face. She hated leaving her sister alone, but with her mother unable to do much it was the only way to get food and to pay for the medicine. Gently she grabbed her sister's chin and turned her head to face her. Seeing the hint of tears in the little girls eyes tugged at Anna's heartstrings, but she held strong.

"I'm sorry Jez; I'll be back before you know it. When I get back I'll even read you a story." Jez smiled and proceeded to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. She threw her arms around Anna and squeezed. Anna smiled and a single tear fell down her face as she hugged her sister back. The two stayed like that for a moment, and then Anna gently pulled Jez away from her.

"Now there is some food left in the kitchen for you and mother, don't eat all of it at once okay?" Anna said and ruffled Jez's hair before grabbing the sack she set on the floor and made her way to the door. "Be good while I'm gone." Waving goodbye she turned to grab her coat that was on a hook by the door and left the house.

Before the eternal winter, as most called it, hit Arendelle the streets were filled with people moving about. The sound of laughter filled everyone's ears and smiles could be seen for miles.

Sadly, these days were nothing compared to those wonderful times.

The market was a section of Arendelle that used to have all kinds of shops. Fresh produce, flowers, knick knacks, and anything else anyone really needed. Now it just consisted of two shops; the old tavern and apothecary. People went to the tavern every day to get their hands on the items they needed to survive. Most came for food, because they had no other way of providing it for their families. You'd either have to hunt, to gather, or sometimes fish. Fish was especially rare, with the lakes all frozen. One would have to cut a hole and try to catch the fish that way, but without the proper bait that rarely happened.

Others traded coats and blankets, while some just came to sit by the fire. Firewood was expensive, cold has no effect on cutting trees, maybe something like "King dedicated a team to providing firewood for the town, but it simply wasn't enough", and plenty of people had to improvise. Life was hard in Arendelle, but thanks to its citizens helping each other and King Kristoff they were able to make it through this long.

No one wanted to point out that they were not going to last much longer.

Anna passed the marketplace and made her way north, up to the forest. There was a pathway made some years ago for families to enjoy a casual walk to the lake during the spring. Since the lake was frozen and most couldn't venture out into the forests the path was mostly unused. Still Anna knew the way, simply because she's been doing this for years and so she walked with the wind blowing gently alongside her. She turned left at the end of the path instead of going through the opening to the lake and continued north.

She'd have to go a few miles to make it to the area where most of the wildlife liked to come out to enjoy the sun. She stopped just before reaching the clearing and removed the sack from her shoulder. Anna took out her bow, and quiver of arrows. She hung the sack on a nearby branch and quietly made her way into the woods.

Up ahead she heard a branch snap and instantly ducked down into the snow. Crawling forward to a frozen log ahead of her, she hunched over and saw the most beautiful site. Ahead was an adult deer almost the size of Jez. He, or at least Anna assumed it was male, was hunched over digging in the snow. Anna sat up slowly and readied her bow. She knew that if she missed this was likely the only deer within miles and with the weather getting colder she needed make her way home soon. Pulling back as hard and as steady as she could she took a deep breath, took aim, and released.

The arrow shot through the air, whistling in the wind, and impaled the deer right in the heart. He slumped over in a dead heap, blood pooling and making the snow turn red. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over. She really hated to take life or harm creatures. Guilt and sadness filled her heart as she looked at the deer. This animal was suffering just as much as anyone from this damn winter and it made Anna ill to have to be the one to make it suffer more. Still, she had to keep her family alive, and with that thought in her head she set out to work.

Taking her knife from her pocket, she proceeded to butcher the deer. There was only so much she could carry and only so much of the deer that was good enough to eat. First she skinned it and then decided which parts she wanted. In the end she had a good amount of meat and skin to afford the medicine and keep her family fed for a couple of days before she had to hunt again. She wrapped the meat with the skin and set it down. Bowing her head, she gave thanks to the deer for its sacrifice and then covered it with snow. It wasn't a proper burial, nor did it make Anna feel any less guilty, but it was something.

Picking up her equipment she turned and walked back the way she came. Reaching the tree with her sack she packed up, but keeping the bow ready in case the scent of blood from the deer attracted other animals. After surveying her surroundings once more for any threats, Anna turned and made her way home.

It was midday when Anna arrived back in Arendelle. She was tired, cold and hungry, but she still had one more stop to make before going home. Making her way down the streets until she came upon the old tavern, she opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly she was filled with warmth from the fire and the smell of ale in the air. It wasn't as crowded as she had hoped, for the more people the more customers she could trade with, but it would do. There were about six people, not counting Anna and Jimmy the tavern owner.

Jimmy was a good man, well-built and friendly. When Arendelle was a thriving town his tavern was always bustling. Anyone was welcome and he treated everyone like family. Anna always loved trading with him because he understood her situation the most. She walked over to the bar and sat down, placing her sack on the table. Jimmy noticing Anna, grabbed a glass, filled it up, and headed over towards her.

Setting the glass in front of Anna he asked, "Have a good hunt Anna?" Anna smiled and accepted the drink. The first time Jimmy had given her a free drink, she refused to accept it without paying, not wanting to accept charity. Eventually, Anna came to understand that Jimmy was a kind soul and grudgingly accepted his hospitality.

After taking a gulp of ale she replied, "Yep, found myself a deer if you would believe it."

"A deer?" Jimmy asked, surprised and said, "After all these years of cold I went and thought those beasts were gone." He shook his head and laughed. "You sure are something else girl, bringing back a deer of all things."

Anna laughed too, for it was a spectacular find. "And here I was hoping to find some rabbits like last week." Anna smiled and finished the rest of her drink. Setting the glass back on the bar, she pulled over her sack and opened it. Taking out the skin she looked over at Jimmy, eyebrows raised in silent question. He smiled and took out five coins from his pocket.

"It's all I can trade ya for today, kid. Damn firewood went up again." Jimmy huffed and shook his head in aggravation. "Damn a bastard, that's the third time this week."

Anna sighed, five coins was less than she hoped for, but it would pay for the medicine. After handing over the skin to Jimmy she closed her sack and rose from her seat.

"You know it's going to get worse and worse. I'm not sure myself how the King is even able to trade with other countries, with the port being out of commission. Thanks for the drink old man; I'll be seeing you in a couple days." Anna pulled her sack over her shoulder and waved goodbye.

Heading back onto the street, Anna headed toward her final stop before home - the apothecary. The Arendelle apothecary was one of a kind and had helped many people over the years. The problem now was the winter; a lot of the herbs required for medicine were very hard to find. Medicine quickly became more and more expensive as the winter continued, including the medicine Anna's mother needed to survive.

The town physician had no idea what was killing Anna's mother. It made her weak and exhausted. She could barely find the strength to eat and when she did, she could eat very little. The medicine helped ease the pain she felt and slowed the symptoms rapidly. Anna's mother couldn't live without the medicine. Hell she was barely living _with_ it. Anna knew her mother didn't have much time left, but as she stepped into the shop she shook those thoughts from her head.

Behind the counter stood an older woman by the name of Bella. Bella was a lonely soul; she lost her only child from an early illness and her husband during the old Great War. She took it upon herself when she came to Arendelle to open a shop to help anyone injured or sick. Before the eternal winter she would gather all the herbs herself, but with the days getting colder and her body getting older it was harder and harder to gather all the necessary herbs. Glancing up from the book she was reading as she heard the door, she smiled at Anna.

"Good evening, child, did you get a good catch today?" Bella asked. Anna walked up to the counter and placed her sack on top of it. Grabbing the five coins from her pocket she placed them on the counter. She looked up, with tired eyes at Bella, and said, "I'm sorry it's not more. I could give you some of the meat I have. I don't eat much, it wouldn't be a problem," as she started to unwrap the meat from the cloth.

Bella looked at Anna with sadness and sympathy. _This poor child_, she thought. Shaking her head Bella placed her hand on top of Anna's, stopping her. "The coins would be plenty, dear. Let me go grab what you need." She turned and ducked under a sheet that served as a makeshift doorway to the back of the shop. Glancing around the room, Bella sighed with regret as a realization fell upon her. She had no more of the key ingredient in the potion for Anna's mother. Filling individual vials to the top, Bella collected them all and made her way back to the front of the store.

She placed a case of vials on the counter in front of Anna, who blinked in shock as she counted twelve vials. Twelve. That was worth way over five coins. She glanced up at Bella, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Th-that's twelve vials Bella." Anna said confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes child, there are twelve."

"But, but I only have five coins."

"Five coins will be enough, Anna, don't worry about it"

Anna shook her head, for no matter how hard life was she never liked taking advantage of other people. "I can't accept what I can't pay for Bella. I can buy the rest when I acquire more coins. Please, it's alright, just give me what I paid for."

"My dear child," Bella started, tears forming in her eyes, "These are my last twelve vials of this medicine. I cannot make anymore, I am truly sorry."

Anna blinked, not believing the words Bella said. The last twelve vials? That was impossible; her mother needed these to survive! Twelve vials meant..meant…her mother had twelve days to live.

"What do you mean you can't make anymore? I will gather any ingredient you need, just tell me" Anna pleaded.

"The main ingredient for the medicine is gone Anna, frozen from the winter. I am truly sorry, but this is all I can do. Please take them all." Bella said.

"There must be something I can do," Anna whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "Please, anything."

Bella sighed, "There is a tale, about a plant that is said to heal any wound and cure any disease. It grows past the forests, upon the great big hill, by the mountains. Anyone could eat this plant and be the healthiest person alive. Be warned Anna, the hike up the mountains is not easy. Getting past the forest is the least of your worries, because when you reach the mountains you would be in the heart of the winter. It is known that the winds are so cold and harsh up there you could freeze in seconds. This is just a story, Anna, and I do not know if this plant exists. I'm sorry I do not know much more than that." With that Bella placed the case into Anna's hands, giving Anna a small glare to make sure she took it. "Please send your mother my best wishes." Bella said sadly, and then walked into the back of the room, leaving Anna.

Anna stood, shocked, until her body moved on its own accord outside of the shop and on the path home.

The case in her hands felt heavy, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Twelve vials, twelve days, and her only hope was an old fairytale about a magical plant. Tears clouded her vision as Anna made the walk home and dread filled her chest. She had no idea how to tell her mother. She had no idea how to tell Jez. She had no idea what to do.

She cursed her father for leaving. She cursed this damn illness that took over her mother. She cursed this eternal winter and whoever caused it.


End file.
